


Ганнам-стайл

by suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>нет времени объяснять, это завещание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ганнам-стайл

**Author's Note:**

> бета [daana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/daana)  
>  **Скачать файл:** [в формате doc](http://www.mediafire.com/download/rcnjojffp475zbc/%D0%B3%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%BC-%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB.doc), [в формате fb2](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9ggdbcw9v1t9p1m/%D0%B3%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%BC-%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB.fb2)

Так, короче. Нет времени объяснять. Это завещание.  
Токио, 1 февраля 2113 года. 12-42 по японскому стандартному времени.  
Я, Чхве Гусон, 2070 года рождения, родившийся в Ганнам-гу, юго-западном районе Сеула, сбежавший оттуда в начале девяностых, в разгар северокорейской оккупации, ныне проживающий по восьми разным адресам под разными именами, в отсутствие каких бы то ни было свидетелей, еще чего не хватало, в условно здравом уме и сравнительно трезвой памяти запечатываю все, что я знаю, в этот текстовый файл.  
Спасибо, что вы его открыли.

Через несколько дней, предположительно 4 февраля, человек по имени Дзёнмэй Ито получит шлем и инструкции. Он станет первым латентным преступником, который сможет беспрепятственно проходить в любые помещения, защищенные кинематическими сканерами. Если вы находитесь за пределами Японии и ничего не слышали о том, что здесь происходит, краткая справка: последние двадцать лет здесь расстреливают без суда и следствия всех, потенциально способных убивать. Суперкомпьютер самого последнего поколения следит за ними благодаря десяткам тысяч уличных камер и, анализируя аудио-визуальные паттерны, выносит вердикт. Так, утром вы могли бы проснуться обычным гражданином, а к вечеру, хорошенько разозлившись на начальника, стать клиентом бюро общественной безопасности.  
Нет, никого тут это особо не смущает. Японцы, что с них возьмешь.

Впервые о секретных испытаниях новейшей разработки, которая грозит изменить весь мир, я услышал еще в восемьдесят восьмом, на красном кожаном траходроме в «Подвале», нас там набралось человек пятнадцать, и это не считая иностранцев, мы пили, курили, танцевали, вставляли друг другу между делом, перетирая последние новости IT-рынка, в эту обычную весеннюю ночь с пятницы на понедельник Ким, уже тогда перебивавшийся заказами от «Тейто», и рассказал о глобальных планах их правительства. Все решили, что он чересчур обдолбился, никто и не подумал принимать всерьез.  
Я вспомнил об этом только через полгода, когда его завалило другими заказами и потребовалось спихнуть на кого-то оптимизацию приложения для строительного дрона. У Кима под рукой оказался я, у меня — шесть банок пива, свободный вечер и немного обиды за то, что он нашел себе смазливого китайца (читать как: совсем еще сопливого, ходившего за ним по пятам, как собачонка, и поскуливающего «науци-науци», готового ради этого абсолютно на все), а делиться отказался.  
Вкратце: я по-быстрому нашел заказчика и немного его взломал.

Через неделю Ким исчез, а ко мне пришли из внешней разведки. Сраный китаец слил меня с потрохами и даже сам этого не понял. Как хочешь, конечно, сказали мне, но если ты не соглашаешься сотрудничать — японцы просто узнают, что убрали не того человека.  
Я ответил, что подумаю, и пошел к приятелю из синдиката H.S.S. Если вам не приходилось бывать ни в Азии, ни в Штатах, поясняю: это триады минус традиции плюс полный беспредел. Он сказал: тебе предложили на халяву поступить в один из лучших закрытых вузов страны, где учат самому ценному в жизни — воровать и убивать — а ты еще цену себе набиваешь? Уважаю.  
По крайней мере, теперь, почти двадцать лет спустя, мне приятно вспоминать об этом разговоре именно в таких выражениях, но в любом случае, смысл я передал верно.

Прервусь на случай, если твоя фамилия начинается на Ко, надеюсь, ты не поперхнулся. Сядь удобнее, вдохни глубже, читай внимательно.  
Сёго Макисиму написал я.

Вот как это вышло: в Японии я оказался несколько раньше, чем было задумано. Но когда полетели бомбы, всем стало не до меня, а тот самый приятель из синдиката как раз собирался уплывать, и все получилось как нельзя кстати.  
Тогда по нелегалам еще не стреляли без предупреждения, это был плюс. Но якудза активно сопротивлялись внедрению новой системы и нервно реагировали на чужаков, это был минус. В Токио нас приехало тридцать восемь человек, к концу года осталось пятеро. Главное, чему я научился у своего приятеля: всегда следить за тем, кто стоит сзади. 

Выйти на «Тейто» снова оказалось не так уж и сложно, официально никто меня, конечно, брать не стал бы, но заказы пошли, сперва мелкие, потом покрупнее. На это уже можно было снимать квартиру в квартале для полу-граждан, после шумного Ганнам-гу мне показалось, что я попал в банку с сонными притравленными мухами. Найти, чего бы поесть, найти, где бы подработать, найти, кого бы выебать у обшарпанной стены дешевого клуба. Прошел год, меня никто не пытался пристрелить, никто не пытался ограбить, никто не пытался найти и вытрясти все подробности о планах разведуправления. Никому я нахрен не сдался в этом богом забытом хосписе для родинолишенных.  
Нормальные люди в таких обстоятельствах спиваются, ударяются в религию или едут крышей. Я написал софт, способный выдержать тест Тьюринга.

Не скажу, что сделал это один, у моего ИИ было по меньшей мере десять соавторов, с которыми мы в конце девяностых плотно общались на анонимных бордах. Меня слегка напрягало одно: несмотря на зарубежные прокси-серверы, все их айпишники были местными.  
Меня это до сих пор слегка напрягает, если честно.  
Не помню, кто первым предложил использовать семантико-эвристическую систему, построенную на золотом фонде мировой литературы, мне она сперва показалась изрядно надуманной, однако лучших идей тогда в голову не пришло.  
Жалею ли я? Да. Нет. Не знаю. Какая вам разница, к тому времени, когда вы это прочтете, это не будет иметь уже никакого значения.

Тело для Сёго Макисимы я собирал еще четыре года, параллельно отлаживая программные процессы. В НФ-повести здесь обязательно следовало бы написать, что это стало смыслом моей жизни, но формулировка некорректна. Это попросту придало жизни моему потрепанному существованию в чужом и непонятном городе, наглухо затянувшем себя голограммами, как престарелый трансвестит — корсетом.  
— В начале было слово, — первое, что сказал на рождество девяносто девятого года Сёго Макисима.  
— Ну, привет, что ли, — ответил я, до сих пор не веря, что у меня получилось. Внешне он еще мало напоминал человека, голос слишком дергался из высоких нот в низкие, такими же отрывистыми были и движения. Но все было поправимо, потому что кроме литературы, я вложил в его оперативные шаблоны еще несколько десятков фильмов и несколько сотен часов записей уличных камер наблюдения, а также подключил к внешней камере, чтобы, отслеживая себя со стороны, система сама находила и устраняла погрешности.  
Надеюсь, я понятно объясняю. Это самая тяжелая часть, переводить программный код в слова, учитель из меня неважный. К тому же я пишу это не для того, чтобы объяснить кому-то, особенно тебе, Когами, если ты это читаешь, как написать настоящего Макисиму.  
— Кво вадис? — спросил он, на этом месте у нас начались проблемы, потому что я его не понял. В идее с золотым фондом и последующим самостоятельным накоплением была, впрочем, одна положительная сторона. Все эти слова уже кто-то сказал, а значит, их можно было найти в сети.  
— Признать своё невежество — великий шаг навстречу знаниям, — снисходительно сообщил мне искусственный интеллект и задрал подбородок.  
Уже тогда следовало заподозрить, что легко с ним не будет.

Учился он не быстро — молниеносно. Еще бы, внутри этой черепной коробки работал лучший из доступных на черном рынке процессоров. Пока я был дома, Макисима ходил за мной по пятам, комментируя каждый мой шаг. Сперва это забавляло, вскоре начало раздражать, за эти годы я успел намертво отвыкнуть от чужого присутствия рядом. Разумеется, его можно было просто взять и отключить, но это прервало бы активный процесс самообучения, приходилось терпеть.  
— Единственное средство избавить человека от преступлений — это избавить его от свободы, — комментирует Макисима мои попытки взломать базу данных подотчетной министерству экономики бухгалтерской конторы по заказу старой доброй «Тэйто».  
— Отрубишь ей голову, вырастут две, — качает головой Макисима, когда я раздумываю вслух о странной конструкции так называемой Сивиллы — того самого суперкомпьютера, о котором шла речь выше, если вы не из Японии. Мой собственный коэффициент преступности к этому времени зашкаливал за двести, но к счастью, сканеров в городе никогда не хватало на то, чтобы серьезно ограничить мою свободу передвижения, а для экстренных случаев я давно носил в кармане самодельную электрогранату.  
— Пятно, которое надо стереть, — кивает Макисима на запекшуюся кровь у меня на костяшках.  
Так, слово за слово, он меня и доводит.  
— Там второй лэптоп в углу, — отвечаю ему, не отвлекаясь от монитора. Совсем как живому Киму, хотя общего у них разве что неестественное сочетание разреза глаз с платиновым цветом волос. — Сходи в сеть, поучи школьников жизни и оставь меня в покое.  
— Эффект присутствия и всего лишь эффект присутствия, — говорит он мне в спину под утро, голосом настолько печальным, что я даже оборачиваюсь, но лицо Макисимы, как и следовало ожидать, не выражает ничего. 

Через неделю, вернувшись в квартиру, я обнаружил его на подоконнике. Он выломал наглухо забитые ставни, воспользовавшись подручными инструментами, и сидел, свесив ноги вниз с шестого этажа, к вящему восторгу соседей.  
— Тебе не следует так больше делать. Никогда, — сказал я, пытаясь развернуть его за плечи и втащить обратно в комнату. Снаружи в лицо дохнуло соленой сыростью, ветер снова дул с моря.  
— Я — больше, чем мои глаза, мои уши, мой язык, — сказал Макисима.  
— Внутрь, давай. — С тем же успехом можно было бы пытаться двигать фонарь.  
— Я — маленький человечек за ними, я то, что выглядывает изнутри. Но кто, в свою очередь, смотрит его глазами?  
Чтобы отключить его, достаточно было одновременно тремя пальцами зажать кнопки на затылке, надежно скрытые под волосами.  
Система очевидно зависла и требовала перезагрузки.  
Я стоял, как идиот, держа его за плечи. Как настоящего.  
— К чему сводится система? — спросил Макисима все тем же безжизненным, механическим голосом, хотя давно умел говорить по-другому. — Кто я? Кто я? Кто я?..

Я выдумывал ему биографию на ходу, в последний момент с трудом подвязывая те детали, которые расходились с предыдущими.  
Я по-прежнему не допускал, что он в это действительно верит.  
Мы переехали в чуть более дешевый квартал, еще ближе к затопленным районам, где плесень проедала стены, а соседям было насрать на громкую музыку и драки.  
Драться с Макисимой было здорово. Первое время я показывал ему, чему меня учили в разведке и на улице, потом он несколько вечеров подряд смотрел записи с разными стилями тхэквондо, потом — неожиданно подловил в жесткий захват и выбил левый плечевой сустав.  
Было не так больно, как стыдно.  
— По-настоящему сильным до тех пор не будешь, пока не научишься видеть во всем смешную сторону, — заявил Макисима.  
Потом он подключился к сети и стал изучать способы эффективного оказания первой медицинской помощи. Теперь уже я сидел у него за спиной, неожиданно обнаружив, что любуюсь длинными пальцами, безостановочно бегающими по клавиатуре. С разделением внимания у Макисимы не было и не могло быть проблем, поэтому помимо просмотра трех отдельных видеоматериалов он консультировался в службе социальной поддержки и на двух бордах, первый известный мне человек, печатающий вслепую быстрее меня.  
Смешная сторона, в этом она вся.

Полгода пролетели стремительно, как заархивированные, — разговоры до рассвета, прогулки с пивом по разрушенным улицам, мародерство в брошенных домах. Макисиме нравились чужие пустые квартиры. Пожелтевшие выцветшие фотографии, порванные детские игрушки, размывающиеся чернила в брошенных дневниках — я уже не мог поручиться, под какие шаблоны он подгоняет эту входящую информацию, впитывая ее жадно, трепетно, самозабвенно. Он ощупывал отваливающиеся обои и откалывал штукатурку, по несколько десятков раз наступал на особо скрипящие половицы, бережно сдувал пыль с недопитой бутылки джина, закатившейся под развалившуюся кровать. Ему просто нравились вещи, если можно так выразиться об искусственном интеллекте кустарного производства, видите ли, я по-прежнему помню, о ком говорю, даже если не складывается такого впечатления. Иногда мы застревали на пару суток в особенно приглянувшихся ему и пригодных для жизни зданиях, где легко было сделать вид, что никого, кроме нас, не осталось в живых на всех шести тысячах восьмистах пятидесяти двух островах. Он то называл меня Пятницей, то устраивал безумные чаепития на прогнивших, рискующих обвалиться от неосторожного движения балконах.  
В общем, я непростительно увлекся, и последствия не заставили себя ждать.

Они взяли меня, как сопливого щенка, мои уцелевшие, расползшиеся по щелям, как тараканы, и пережившие там всех якудза соотечественники, почему-то решившие, что я подставил их главаря, что на деле являлось неправдой только наполовину, но подробности сейчас уже неинтересны даже мне, что и говорить о любом, кто станет это читать.  
Если это вообще кто-то прочитает, на что я, признаюсь, очень рассчитываю.  
Так вот, они подбросили мне пару заказов через третье лицо и, проверив наверняка, подсыпали снотворного в "Кровавую Мэри".  
Больше всего, придя в себя, я боялся, что они переняли у местных эту чудовищную привычку резать пальцы. Механическими я бы, в отличие от Макисимы, так виртуозно никогда не овладел. Но мне всего лишь ломали ребра, допрашивая о тех, на кого я работаю, и мои ответы предсказуемо ни черта им не давали, я слил им «Тейто» на второй или третий день, но они даже не заметили. Якудза вымерли, орал я им, мало что соображая от боли, вымерли как динозавры, а не нашли способ обойти Сивиллу и вернуться к прежней роскоши.  
Никто мне, разумеется, не верил. То и дело что-то хрустело, то кости, то спинка стула, вместе с которым, намертво к нему привязанный, я постоянно падал на пол. Им казалось, что они недостаточно хорошо меня пугают, а мне было попросту нечем бояться: все слишком сильно болело.

Когда я узнал, что провел там неделю, то очень удивился. Никакое железо не сравнится по прочности со здоровым человеческим телом. К концу этого срока они уже сами не очень-то представляли, что со мной делать. В таких ситуациях, как рассказывает специальная литература из моего закрытого вуза, важно подружиться с пленившими или подбросить понятный намек на собственную ценность, иначе положение рискует необратимо обостриться.  
Но я уже не различал даже их голосов, не говоря о лицах. Поэтому острие ножа сперва коснулось моего глазного яблока, а потом проткнуло его насквозь, и так дважды. Но к этому времени мне уже было все равно, глаза там или пальцы. С тем же успехом меня можно было бы оскопить.  
Они возможно, даже собирались, просто не успели.

В себя я приходил где-то с месяц. Удивляясь, что вижу, и еще сильнее удивляясь, как. Цвета были пережаты, разрешение поплыло, как будто у монитора сбили все настройки сразу. О том, что мне пересадили кибер-импланты, я узнал дней через десять, до того мне казалось, что это просто черепно-мозговая травма, которая либо пройдет сама, либо нет, и лучше бы нет, потому что довольно скоро я привык жить внутри фильма, снятого с эффектом кросс-процесса. Это придавало здоровую нотку безумия окружающим белым стенам и вытянутым лицам неразговорчивых врачей.  
Когда они решили, что я достаточно пришел в себя, зажимы с запястий и лодыжек сняли, и в тот же день мы впервые лично пообщались с директором «Тейто».  
— Тебе следовало сообщить о проблемах раньше, — заявил Сенгудзи безапелляционно прямо с порога, как будто речь шла о каких-то наших с ним общих проблемах. Я был слишком занят размышлениями о том, способен ли один из самых состоятельных граждан Японии носить галстук-бабочку цвета фуксии или у меня снова проблемы с цветопередачей, чтобы ему возражать. — Это был неоправданный и бессмысленный риск. Такого больше повториться не должно. Это ясно?  
Я кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от бабочки и мысленно дорисовывая ей усики.  
— Твой подельщик оказался разумным человеком и принял мое предложение. Когда вы отработаете затраты на твое лечение, если результат меня удовлетворит, мы обсудим наши дальнейшие перспективы.  
— Я работаю... — прохрипел я, сорванные к чертям собачьим связки по-прежнему слушались плохо.  
— Пока что ты — бессмысленный кусок мяса, — отрезал Сенгудзи; с таким мертвенно серьезным лицом, на котором пуговицами торчали выпученные рыбьи глаза, вышла бы отличная серия демотиваторов, но я еще не знал, как фотографировать имплантами, и даже о том, что у меня вместо глаз импланты, я тогда еще не знал. — Работает он. Я жду от вас результатов к первому августа. В ваших интересах меня не разочаровать.  
Он круто развернулся и вышел, чеканя шаг.  
— Я работаю один, — закончил я, когда за ним уже закрывалась дверь.  
Проснувшись в следующий раз, я обнаружил рядом Макисиму. Он сидел на моей кровати и гладил меня по голове. Во рту было солоно от крови, похоже, во сне я прикусил один из внутренних швов, и тот разошелся.  
— Я разделяю с тобой жизнь, значит, и риск пополам, — тихо сказал Макисима.  
— Что — ты — делаешь? — переспросил я, не веря уже ни глазам, ни ушам.  
— Такова главная, сокровенная суть человеческого существования, — улыбнулся он в ответ. — Жить, имея больше вопросов, нежели ответов.

Всю эту неделю, точнее шесть дней — с первого вечера, когда я не вернулся домой, — он ломал мои пароли и пересматривал десятки фильмов о мафии и больших корпорациях.  
Нельзя сказать, что потраченное таким образом время не пошло нам обоим на пользу.

Выпускаю еще пару лет, за которые он учится говорить нераспознаваемыми цитатами, дробя их на все более мелкие части, и все чаще задерживается у Сенгудзи допоздна. Директору «Тейто» не с кем было поговорить о литературе, потягивая бренди и прочищая ружье, а тут такой начитанный молодой человек. Самый начитанный молодой человек на планете, очень серьезно сказал я. А Макисима, улыбнувшись, со мной согласился.  
К тому времени я уже вижу: иногда требуются дни, иногда месяцы, но искусственный интеллект исправно берет рубеж за рубежом, Тьюринг может отсосать нам из могилы. Он опознает новые проблемы и щелкает их как орехи. Золотой фонд оказался золотой жилой, но ни один из моих соавторов с борды так об этом и не узнал.  
Они заканчиваются один за другим, пропадают бесследно. Сенгудзи требуются новые мишени для охоты, айпишники Макисима достал, пока я валялся в отключке. Страшно? Ни капли. В нашем злачном, оглушительно громком, пропитанном кюрасао, спермой и кислотными трипами Ганнам-гу никто никогда не загадывал наперед, нам было нечем и незачем. Так я по-человечески этому и не научился.

Это случилось после одной из таких охот: Макисима вернулся, когда небо уже серело. Побывав с ними в канализации пару раз, я отказался его сопровождать, от тяжелого медного запаха крови, забивающегося в нос, меня все еще мутило. Проснувшись от скрипа половицы, я обнаружил его, внимательно рассматривающего себя в осколок зеркала, перед которым я обычно брился.  
Плащ валялся на полу, рубашка была окровавлена и измята, застегнута неровно, а верхней пуговицы и вовсе не хватало.  
— Новый опыт? — спросил я и отвернулся к стене, не дожидаясь ответа.  
Давно забытое чувство, названия которому я и дома не мог подобрать, проснулось и впилось куда-то в сплетение острыми мелкими зубами.  
— Ничто не может сравниться с быстротой и внезапностью операций ума, — ответил Макисима, помолчав, — особенно когда его приводит в действие ревность со своими помощницами — надеждой и страхом.  
— Головой ударился? — уточнил я, косясь на него через плечо. — Замкнуло?  
Он подошел и опустился на пол у кровати, запрокинув голову так, что она легла на подушку.  
— Хочешь проверить?  
— Хочу спать.  
Врать Макисиме было не очень разумно. Он хорошо слышал, как раздраженно я дышу. Он хорошо знал, благодаря своей чертовой сверхскоростной системе распознавания кинетических данных, как я выгнусь, если залезть холодной рукой под одеяло и провести вдоль позвоночника, едва касаясь кожи подушечками пальцев. Он хорошо помнил, что у меня уже полтора месяца никого не было.  
Он безупречно подавался назад, согретый теплом моего тела, горячий, гибкий. Он идеально рассчитывал силу, с которой сжимал зубы на моей руке, вывернув шею.  
Это был самый лучший секс в моей жизни. В нем было что-то глубоко инцестуальное, но мне и покойный Ким-то приходился кузеном.  
Это уже не завещание, а порнография какая-то. Ладно, проехали.

Его, разогретого больным воображением Сенгудзи, все сильнее привлекали игры в людей, порой это было забавно, порой утомительно, порой очень нездорово. Чужие пороки он вычислял с такой же математической точностью, как момент, когда я готов кончать и пора сильнее сжимать пальцы. На прогулки по безлюдным кварталам у нас больше не осталось времени, он завел себе кукол поинтереснее.  
Они, правда, быстро ломались. Так бывает с любыми предметами или мелкими животными, попадающими под руку ребенку, которому не терпится посмотреть, что у них внутри.  
Нет, «не терпится» — плохие слова для Макисимы. Он просто продолжал жадно поглощать информацию об окружающем мире, пользуясь всеми существующими для этого способами, многократно описанными мировой литературой. Мой идеальный алгоритм работал без единого сбоя в рамках тридцати шести основных сюжетов. Смертью заканчиваются восемь из них, фрустрацией больше половины.  
Самое время уходить от ответственности: за всю свою жизнь он не сделал ничего нового.

Игры Макисимы захватывали и увлекали, умереть со скуки в ближайшие пару сотен лет точно не грозило, мне все больше нравилось изображать при нем молчаливого напарника, меня заводило наблюдение за тем, как легко он общается, как непринужденно сливает в канализацию отработанный материал. Порой, правда, снились кошмары, на которые я не обращал внимания, по-прежнему спокойно подставляя ему горло каждое утро с тех пор, как подарил свою трофейную опасную бритву, выигранную еще дома в покер у какого-то американца.

Токио, 1 февраля 2113 года. 13-15 по японскому стандартному времени. Тридцать шестой сюжет — потеря близких.  
— Распорядиться своим имуществом достойно следует еще при жизни, — говорит Макисима, задумчиво рассматривая город из окна.  
А я пишу завещание.

Видали зебру? Светлая полоса, темная полоса, светлая полоса, темная полоса, а затем то самое место, которым она срет. Блохе, ползущей по прямой хребта, за шерстью никак не видно, когда конец, до тех пор, пока он не наступает. Как и она, я не замечал ни черта, хотя Макисима старательно разыгрывал все по нотам. Однажды вечером за стойкой в «Клубе 27» я обнаружил застенчивого подростка с психованными глазами, мой любимый типаж. Оказалось, он искал именно меня, Тома Кодзабуро из сиротского приюта Тома. Нервный и отчаянный, потрескавшиеся губы, сузившиеся в точку зрачки.  
— Пока что у меня нет нужной суммы. Но я соберу, а услуга мне нужна сейчас.  
— И почему ты решил, что я стану помогать тебе сейчас? — уточнил я, заказав нам обоим по двойному джину с тоником.  
— У тебя репутация, — пожал он плечами, очень стараясь выглядеть уверенно.

В Ганнам-гу я обходил таких десятой дорогой, голодранцев с амбициями, уверенных, что способны достать звезду с неба, если выберут правильную постель. Даже освоившись, они все равно пахли дешевой подворотней, чем-то крысиным. Времена круто поменялись с тех пор, а трахался Тома неплохо. Моя репутация, как он это назвал, — слухи, расползающиеся за моей спиной, как данные из зараженной операционной системы, — заключалась в том, что я по дешевке помогал идиотам сделать себе хорошо. "Себе" в смысле "мне", хотя не все они так считали.  
— Я могу вступить в этот ваш повстанческий отряд, — сказал Тома. — Если понадобится. Или сделать для тебя что угодно.  
Ему нужно было спрятать труп. Точнее, два трупа, один — замороженный четыре года как, второй — принадлежавший не последнему в стране политику и пока вообще-то живой. А в потенциале еще несколько, память у Томы была хорошая.  
— Почему бы тебе просто не утопить их? — спросил я. А он ответил, что принцесса боится воды. Я до сих пор не могу сказать, шутил Тома или все-таки был серьезно болен. Бывают люди, с которыми никогда не знаешь наверняка.  
Чем-то он зацепил меня всерьез — то ли безбашенной искренностью, то ли расчетливостью, за ней стоявшей, — въелся под ребро ржавым крючком и плотно там засел. Я давно так ни на кого не западал.  
— Познакомь нас, — потребовал Макисима неделю спустя, вернувшись с собеседования насчет работы в закрытой академии для девочек, место, выпрошенное у Сенгудзи в обмен на очередную интересную охоту.  
Тома стал первым на моей памяти человеком, которому он сразу не понравился.

Крысы — вообще очень умные звери, тем и опасны.  
— Ты давно с ним знаком? — спросил Тома через пару недель, задумчиво поглаживая кончиками пальцев мою голую грудь. Я поперхнулся дымом от неожиданности.  
— Да в общем, считай, всю жизнь.  
Перехватив мою руку, он нервно затянулся моей сигаретой и тут же выпустил дым.  
— Никогда не замечал, как он на тебя смотрит?  
— Как?  
— Как на книгу.  
Объяснять он отказался; когда Томе это было удобно, его рассуждения неизменно скатывались в пространный бред о хрустальных замках и королях, ведущих вечную войну на черно-белой доске. Поэтому я снова выебал его и выкинул это из головы.

До тех самых пор, пока Макисима не заявил, что с ним пора кончать. Дело шло к зиме, мы устроили неплохое представление из этих трупов при помощи химического раствора для пластинации, откуда-то принесенного Макисимой, и коллективной фантазии. Только сумасшедший мог бы продраться сквозь выдуманный нами модус операнди преступника, я не без оснований надеялся, что в полиции таких не держат.  
— Потому что я так хочу, — ответил Макисима на мое закономерное удивление.  
— А меня все и так устраивает, — сказал я.  
— Человек — как роман, — накручивая прядь волос на палец, произнес Макисима, — до самой последней страницы не знаешь, чем кончится.  
Тогда я и вспомнил про книгу. Сюжет номер пятнадцать, адюльтер, сопровождающийся убийством. Все перестало устраивать меня ровно через две недели, когда Тома приволок патрульного на хвосте.

— Я хочу знать, к чему ты все это ведешь, — сказал я Макисиме, когда все закончилось. Мы стояли с ним у окна кабинета искусствоведения и наблюдали, как полицейские уводят Тому. Он не сопротивлялся.  
— Каждый убивает то, что любит, как сказал один поэт, сидевший в тюрьме, — равнодушно отозвался Макисима. — В этом есть некий элемент наказания.  
Дело было в конце января три года тому назад. Еще тогда я мог просто ударить его по затылку. Но простые решения никогда не приходили мне в голову своевременно.

Когда кошмары начали воплощаться один за другим, я подумал: надо чаще спать, — однако это не помогло. Мне то и дело казалось: все камеры следят за мной. Из вентиляции попахивает сладковатым газом. Тостер готов ударить током, стоит протянуть руку. Куда бы я ни уходил, незримое присутствие рядом Макисимы ощущалось все заметнее. Сколько бы я ни менял пароли, по датам последних правок я то и дело замечал чужие следы в моих рабочих документах.  
— Тебе не стоило так долго с ним общаться. Чем одаренней человек, тем способнее он разлагать окружающих, — заметил Макисима, прерывая напряженное молчание. Я уже три часа делал вид, что работаю, отслеживая каждое его движение. Он — читал очередную старую книгу у окна. — Хочешь, мы куда-нибудь уедем?  
Я сказал, что ничего от него не хочу. Я сказал, что меня все устраивает. Я бы еще много чего сказал, но подхватил куртку и вышел раньше, чем мне окончательно снесло крышу.  
Стоя в паре кварталов от дома под проливным дождем, я пришел к выводу, что зря психую, а он абсолютно прав.  
Но домой на всякий случай не вернулся.

Я залег на дно так глубоко, как будто за мной гонялись якудза, синдикат и бюро одновременно. Не проверял почтовых ящиков, не выходил на связь со знакомыми, купил все необходимое за наличные и устроился в сухом гараже, в квартале, полностью отключенном от электричества. Пару дней я слонялся из угла в угол, пару дней надирался в хлам, потом мне надоело, и за оставшиеся деньги я купил дешевый смартфон.  
Сеть пестрила объявлениями, понятными только нам двоим. Он даже в рекомендованное к просмотру видео умудрился одно засунуть.  
Сюжет тридцать четыре, угрызения совести. Сюжет тридцать пять, вновь найденный. Я ничего ему не отвечал и до сих пор не знаю, как он меня нашел. Когда в дверь постучали, можно было уйти через черный ход, вместо этого я открыл ее и обнаружил на пороге пакет со свежими продуктами, под ними лежал мой рабочий лэптоп с вложенной между экраном и клавиатурой запиской: «если тебе так удобнее».  
Моя помощь снова понадобилась ему через неделю, об этом меня оповестило почтовое сообщение. Ночью я пришел к нему в комнату в академии. Вместо разговоров о делах мы трахались до самого рассвета.  
— Да, — сказал я ему, уходя. — Так мне, пожалуй, удобнее.  
По сути, составлять завещание я начал еще тогда.  
За полтора года до того, как вы это прочитаете.

Все это время он переписывал наше прошлое. Неторопливо и незаметно, бит за битом подчищая все лишнее. Год назад я обнаружил, что ни на одном моем компьютере больше нет упоминаний о том, как он появился. Вслед за этим оказалось, что все запчасти от него давно пропали. Когда я попытался поговорить с ним об этом, Макисима посмотрел на меня так, что я на секунду усомнился в том, что говорю. Сюжет шестнадцатый, безумие. Он живой, а мне все это просто приснилось, между Ганнам-гу и Токио пролег временной разлом в десять лет, черная дыра, бесследно проглотившая любую информацию, которая касалась бы кого-то из нас напрямую или косвенно.  
Еще Макисиме перестало нравиться, когда его пытаются трогать за голову.  
— Никогда так больше не делай, — отрезал он ледяным тоном, хотя мои пальцы едва успели скользнуть по виску.  
Драться с ним было еще более бессмысленно, чем разговаривать.  
Я мог бы собой гордиться.

Что все это не кончится добром, можно было понять и сразу, но окончательно ясно стало к середине двенадцатого. Макисима на крейсерской скорости шел к своей цели. Мой алгоритм изначально был запрограммирован на достоверную симуляцию живого мозга. Для того чтобы стать по-настоящему живым, Макисиме требовалось умереть.  
— Герои, — говорит он сейчас, отставляя в сторону чашку и обхватывая себя за плечи, — бывают только трех видов: мертвые, побежденные и сомнительные.  
Токио, 1 февраля 2113 года. 14-08 по японскому стандартному времени. Я возвращаюсь к недописанному завещанию, пока он приводит в порядок одежду. Так талантливо имитирующий одиночество и безысходность, что зубы сводит.  
— Я стряхиваю с себя жизнь, но она висит на моих плечах, — произносит он отрешенно. Может, я и поехал крышей, но мне его действительно жаль. 

Искусственный интеллект отличается от безыскусного человеческого в первую очередь тем, что не подвержен влиянию бесконечных гормональных сочетаний. Аксоны, дендриты, вся эта нейрофизиологическая хрень, вбейте в поисковик. Я боюсь одного: что без этого мне быстро станет скучно, и я закончусь примерно так же, как рискует в самое ближайшее время закончиться он. Но я сам не оставил себе другого выхода.  
Вас наверняка удивил непропорционально большой размер этого текстового файла, но вашему компьютеру он не причинит никакого вреда. Это просто ключ, программа, которая соберет одну заблаговременно оцифрованную личность, которой очень не хотелось умирать по чужому сценарию.

Если же все это время Макисима был прав и жив, а я действительно чокнулся, значит, вы только что запустили в сеть Газонокосильщика. Представляешь, Когами? Своими руками.  
И никто никогда не узнает правду о том, как все на самом деле происходило.  
Но не расстраивайся, так только веселее.


End file.
